Kenma Kozume/Image Gallery
Manga Design and sketches Kenma Kozume CharaProfile.png Kuroo and His Bed Hair.png Announcing the Extra.png The Lethargy Players Lethargicalky Introducing.png Small Eaters Championship.png Best Lineup Zoo of Wild Animals.png Kenma is Quick to Sleep.png Naming Lev's Spike.png Kenma Sneezing.png Kenma vs Hinata Vobaca.png Force of Argument.png FurudateBirthdayIllustration.jpg Volume 35 Kai Kenma.jpg Volume 35 Kenma Questions Hinata Alien.jpg Vol 36 kuroo disciples.jpg IMG 9342.PNG IMG 9343.PNG IMG 9352.PNG IMG 9366.PNG IMG 9368.PNG IMG 9378.PNG Covers Volume 4.png|Volume 4 cover Vol 4 english cover.jpg|Volume 4 Englsih cover Volume 22 Inner Cover.png|Volume 22 inner cover Vol 22 back.jpg|Volume 22 back cover Volume 30 Front Back Cover.jpg|Kenma on the back cover of Volume 30 Shosetsuban 5 cover.jpg Shosetsuban 7 reverse.jpg Shosetsuban 8 cover.jpg HAIKYUU.jpg Lets haikyuu 3.jpg Volume 34.png Volume 35.png|Volume 35 cover Volume 36.jpg|Volume 36 cover Volume 37.jpg|Volume 37 cover Color works Chapter 30.png|Chapter 30 cover Chapter 80.png|Chapter 80 cover Chapter 85.png|Chapter 85 cover Chapter 93.png|Chapter 93 cover Chapter 104.jpg|Chapter 104 cover Chapter 123.png|Chapter 123 cover Chapter 154.png|Chapter 154 cover Chpter 198.jpg|Chapter 198 cover Chapter 297.png|Chapter 297 cover Chapter 301.jpg|Chapter 301 cover Chapter312.jpg|Chapter 312 cover Chapter316.jpg|Chapter 316 cover Chapter322.jpg|Chapter 322 cover Chapter346.jpg|Chapter 346 cover Manga panels Story of the Pudding-Head.png|Volume 4 extra chapter Extra Chapters1.png Extra Chapters2.png Female Manager.png|Volume 10 extra chapter Volume 27 Kenma.png That'sAbsurdCover.jpg|Kenma on the cover of the joke movie poster That's Absurd! Volume 33 Kenma.jpg Volume 37 Young Kenma and Kuroo.png Chapter 25.png|Chapter 25 cover Chapter 29.png|Chapter 29 cover Chapter 34.png|Chapter 34 cover Chapter 72.png|Chapter 72 cover Kurootheory1.png Kurootheory2.png U005.jpg Haiba-strike.png Chapter 193.jpg|Chapter 193 cover Chapter 196.jpg|Chapter 196 cover Kenma chapter 193.jpg Chapter 199.jpg|Chapter 199 cover Chapter 202.jpg|Chapter 202 cover Chapter 205.jpg|Chapter 205 cover Chapter 206.jpg|Chapter 206 cover Chapter 247.jpg|Chapter 247 cover KurooKenmaLevelUp.png KenmaRunningAround.png KenmaYamamotoFight.png Chapter 267.jpg|Chapter 267 cover Chapter 268.jpg|Chapter 268 cover KenmaTossing.png AngryKenma.png Chapter 273.jpg|Chapter 273 cover KenmaDetermined.png KenmaDoesn'tKnow.png HinataChallengesKenma.png NekomaPlanning.png HinataReadBlockingKenma.png KenmaIntendsOnCrushingKarasuno.jpg|In Chapter 300 KenmaMovesToToss.jpg Chapter305.jpg|Chapter 305 cover Chapter308.jpg|Chapter 308 cover Chapter309.jpg|Chapter 309 cover Chapter310.jpg|Chapter 310 cover Kenma_birdcage.png Chapter313.jpg|Chapter 313 cover Chapter317.jpg|Chapter 317 cover Chapter320.jpg|Chapter 320 cover Chapter321.jpg|Chapter 321 cover Chapter323.jpg|Chapter 323 cover Chapter324.jpg|Chapter 324 cover Chapter330.jpg|Chapter 330 cover Chapter336.jpg|Chapter 336 cover Chapter352.jpg|Chapter 352 cover OlderKenma_1.jpg OlderKenma.jpg Anime Character designs and promotional Kenma sheet 1.jpg Kenma sheet 2.jpg kenma_character_concept01.jpg|Season 4 design kenma_character_concept02.jpg|Season 4 design Screencaps Kenma1.png|Practicing with Kuroo as children Kuroo1.png|Kuroo shows Kenma his one-man time difference KenmaKuroo1.png|Kenma being comforted by Kuroo when he wanted to quit the team Kenma3.png Hinata and kenma-0.jpg|Hinata approaches Kenma HinataKenma1.png KenmaKozume.png|Expressing his confidence in his team's strength KuroKenma1.png|Leaving with Kuroo Nekoma1.png|Nekoma wins its practice match Haikyuu11.png|Nekoma and Karasuno meet for the first time Haikyuu12.jpg|Nekoma revolves around Kenma KenmaShocked.png|seeing Hinata smiling despite being blocked by Inuoka Kenma4.png|Surprising Hinata with a dump shot Kai1.png|Explaining how to stop Hinata and Kageyama's quick Nekoma.png|Nekoma leaves after the practice match with Karasuno Vlcsnap-2015-11-01-19h16m28s95.png|Texting with Hinata Nekoma Season 2.png|Nekoma at the training camp Kenma2.png|Playing alongside Lev Kuroo and Kenma.png|Talking with Kuroo about Hinata Above-S2E11.png|The BBQ at the end of the training camp Kenma1.jpg|OVA appearance kenma and kageyama.png Kenma 2.png|watching Hinata's new quick attack Kenma 4.png Kenma 5.png|Hinata promises to help Kenma fall in love with volleyball Lev Kenma Hinata.png Kuroo Kenma s2 e8.png Nekoma s1 e12.png Nekoma s2 e1 1.png Nekoma OVA.png Lev Kenma OVA 6.png Lev Kenma OVA 3.png Lev Kenma OVA 4.png Lev Kenma OVA 5.png Lev Kenma OVA 1.png Kenma OVA 1.png Kenma OVA 2.png Kenma OVA 3.png Kenma s1 e12 1.png Kenma s1 e12 2.png First meet s1 e12.png Inuoka KEnma s1 e12.png Kenma s1 e12 3.png Kenma s1 e13 1.png Kuroo Kenma s1 e13.png Kenma s2 e1.png Kenma Hinata Inuoka s2 e4.png Kuroo Kenma s2 e9.png Kuroo Kenma s2 e10.png Lev group 2.png Kenma s2 e11.png Group s2 e11.png IMG_20191116_151748.jpg|Kenma in the OVA trailer Kenma and Lev OVA 4-1.png Kenma OVA 5-1.png Kenma OVA 5-2.png Kenma OVA 5-3.png Kuroo and Kenma OVA 4-1.png Lev OVA 4-5.png Nekoma OVA 4-1.png Nekoma OVA 4-3.png Suguru Kenma Kai OVA 4-1.png Kenma OVA 4-1.png Nekoma OVA 5-5.png Nekoma OVA 5-2.png Stage Play Nekoma (play).jpg|Visual of Nekoma High Revival kuroken.jpg|Photo of Kenma and Kuroo Engeki - Nekoma.jpg|Photo of Nekoma Revivial Cast.jpg|Photo of Karasuno, Revival! cast Promotional Flyer (II).jpg|Winners and Losers promotional leaflet Engeki exhibition visual.jpg|Engeki exhibiton promo visual Winners and losers nekoma.jpg|Photo of Kenma and Kuroo Winners and losers cast.jpg|Photo of Winners and Losers cast Haikyuu day -2.jpg|Photo of Kenma and Kuroo Snn kenhina.jpg|Photo of Hinata and Kenma Snn nekoma.jpg|Photo of Nekoma Snn zenin.jpg|Photo of Summer of Evolution cast GiantOfBeginningsNekomaFukurodani.jpg|Photo of Nekoma and Fukurodani Hnk kenhina.jpg|Photo of Hinata and Kenma GiantOfBeginningsEnd.jpg|Photo of The Start of the Giant cast TheBattleofTokyo promo.jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" The Tokyo Match New years kuroken.jpg|Photo of Kenma and Kuroo for the New Year Tnj nekoma.jpg|Photo of Nekoma Tnj kuroken.jpg|Photo of Kuroo and Kenma Tnj zenin.jpg|Photo of The Tokyo Match cast Merchandise 2017 signal calendar cover.jpg 2015 hq calendar 3.jpg Kenma july.jpg Vol 4.jpg Gekijō-ban Haikyu Owari to Hajimari Key Visual.jpg Haikyuu s2.jpg Nekoma vobaca card.png Nekoma colour uniform.jpg Kenma nedroid.jpg Kenma nendroid extra bonus rubber strap.jpg IMG 8928.jpg IMG 8927.JPG IMG 8929.JPG IMG 8930.JPG IMG 8700.PNG 4th Key Visual.png NekomaAd crossTeam.jpg Category:Character Subpages Category:Images of Kenma Kozume